Cheating!
by Leather00Jacket
Summary: James e Remus escutam alguns barulhos muito acusadores, vindos de dentro do quarto que os marotos dividiam. Só que James acaba se surpreendendo.


James estava subindo as escadas para seu dormitório com Remus, indo rumo ao quarto que dividiam com Sirius Black e Peter Pettigrew. Remus falava animadamente sobre algum assunto que James não prestava atenção.

Chegaram ao último degrau da escada, e caminharam pelo corredor até chegarem a porta do quarto. Remus apressadamente dirigia sua mão até a maçaneta da porta, mas uma mão forte segurou seu pulso e lhe impediu. James havia segurado o pulso de Remus.

-Que foi? – Perguntou o loiro, sem entender. James levou um dedo aos lábios, mostrando a Remus que era pra fazer silêncio. O amigo fez o que James mandou.

-Escute – Sussurrou James. Os dois se aproximaram da porta, e começaram a escutar alguns sons tremendamente suspeitos.

-Ahhh, Ahhh! – Gemia alguém pelo outro lado da porta – Mais forte Sirius!

-Vai com calma aí! Eu não sou tão... Hum... Forte – Respondeu Sirius, soltando uma exclamação de cansaço. Opa, pegos no flagra.

-Seu frouxo eu preciso de... AH! – Interrompeu-se a moça – Pelo amor de deus Sirius!

-Eu preciso ter calma e me concentrar! – Respondeu Sirius, num tom tremendo de indignação.

-Enfia essa mão aí logo ou eu juro que eu te mato – Resmungou a garota.

-James – Sussurrou Remus, preocupado – Essa voz é da...

-Lily – Completou James, desanimado e magoado com a situação. Como seu melhor amigo poderia estar fazendo isso com ele? Era uma traição dupla! James esfregou o rosto, tentando conter o nervosismo – Corno de merda, esse sou eu.

Remus segurou uma risada, e continuaram ouvindo os gemidos estranhos que vinham do quarto que dividiam.

-Isso! Isso, bem aí! Ahhh... – Gemeu Lily, suspirando – Ai, Sirius, suas mãos são muito boas!

-Valeu. Treinei em Bellatrix uma vez quando éramos crianças – James escancarou a boca assustado, e Remus arregalou os olhos. Um silêncio reinou até que alguém gemeu de dentro do quarto.

-Oh, Sirius! Vai, isso! Oh, oh... Ahh... – O grito cessou.

-Tadinho do Prongs, Lily!

-Olha, Sirius, eu estou um pouquinho ocupada para me preocupar com James agora! – James desabou com a resposta dela. Algumas lágrimas idiotas não podiam ser evitadas. Respirou fundo e continuou ouvindo a conversa entre a namorada e o amigo.

-Eu sei! Mas, quero dizer, e não vou ficar fazendo isso com você sempre. Acha que eu deveria ensiná-lo? – Perguntou Sirius. Nessa hora, James perdeu o controle. Irritado, adentrou o quarto com os olhos fechados – Ah, oi James.

-Pelo amor de Merlin, Lily! – Berrou o garoto de óculos, irritado – Que porra! Tem tanta gente para você me trair, e você escolhe o Sirius?

Lily ficou confusa, pois James ainda estava de olhos fechados e lacrados.

-Do que é que você está falando? – Perguntou Sirius, assustado – Jimmy, abra os olhos!

-Não me chame de Jimmy seu comedor de nam... – James deixou a voz morrer quando abriu os olhos. Sirius estava sentado na cama, com as mãos nas costas da Lily, fazendo massagem. Remus não conseguiu se conter e começou a rir. Rolava no chão de tanto rir.

-Você não achou que eu e o Sirius estávamos... James, pelo amor de Deus! – Reclamou a garota, se levantando e estalando suas costas – Ele estava fazendo massagem nas minhas costas!

A ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Enfim, eu já vou indo. Valeu, Sirius – Disse ela, dando um beijo na bochecha dele. Deu um selinho em James, e um abraço em Remus. Saiu do quarto, e fechou a porta. Sirius encarou James, como se ele fosse louco.

-Ela pediu massagem, seu idiota! – Caçoou Sirius, rindo do ciúme do amigo, que se segurava para não rir.

-Você tinha que ouvir! – Gargalhou Remus, sentando-se na beirada de sua cama – Era assim: "Oh, Sirius! Oh, mais forte! Ahhhhh!" Fala a verdade! Parecia que você e a Lil estavam bem entretidos!

James bufou e se jogou em sua cama, sorrindo.

-Aposto que se fosse com a Dorcas você teria ficado do mesmo jeito – Declarou James. Remus riu e se levantou, jogando uma almofada no amigo, o que desencadeou uma grande luta de almofadas entre os três marotos.

Porque era isso que sempre acontecia.

Os Marotos sempre davam um jeito de se divertir, mesmo nas horas mais tensas.


End file.
